Eiyuu Eiyuu no mi
Introduction The Eiyuu Eiyuu no mi is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to summon a hero controlled by a game controller making them a game/hero human (英雄人間). The user's actual body is still vulnerable to attack. The summoned hero has the basic hero abilities such as speed, strength, and flight, along with x-ray vision and heat vision. The hero is controlled by a controller. When the user closes their eyes, they can see and hear everything the hero hears. Appearance The fruit takes the appearance of a large black banana with green lines along it. Usage This power can be used from a distance, meaning the user themselves can hide and let the hero do all the fighting, or the user can essentially double team someone. The hero has a floating health bar net to his head, and if it reaches zero due to taking too much damage, the hero is de-summoned and the user has to wait 10 minutes for it to recharge. With the use of training, the hero's levels can be unlocked. The levels are similar to luffy's gears. Level 1 is the standard. Level 2 gives a great increase to the hero's speed. Level 3 gives a great increase to the hero's strength. Level 4 increases the hero's vision powers (laser and x-ray vision), and level 5 increases everything immensely. An important note is that the hero cant jump directly to a level, they must work their way up chronologically. Also, the way to level up is doing damage. A certain amount of damage is required to level up. Each level takes a tole on the users body. The higher the level, the more of a tole it takes. How long the levels can be used depends on the will power of the user. Strengths The user can fight from a safe place rather than fighting head on. Weaknesses The users actual body receives no protection and is very vulnerable unless the user themselves is already strong. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Level 1: Hero Hero Smite: The Hero jumps in the air, than flies down fist first to strike the enemy Hero Pendulum: The hero kicks his target. Hero Gaze - The hero uses his heat vision Hero Strike - The hero finger jabs his enemy Level 2: Tachyon (speed) Tachyon Siege: The hero moves around his enemy at such incredible speeds it gives the illusion that they are surrounded by multiple enemies. The hero can then strike the enemy from tons of different directions. Tachyon Sledge: The hero darts in a straight line past his enemy, while passing the enemy, the hero karate chops them. Tachyon Rain: The enemy punches the enemy all over at insane speeds like rain. Level 3: Reaper (strength) Reaper Pound: The hero lifts the enemy, then slams them into the ground, with his fingers dug inside of them. Reaper Crash: The hero punches the enemy with both fists using his full strength. Reaper Bomb: The hero punches the air with so much force that a compacted wave of air in the shape of a giant fist strikes the enemy Level 4: Berserker (Vision) Berserker Beam: The hero shoots his heat vision, only the beam is much bigger, faster, and stronger than the level 1 beam Berserker Break: The hero shoots short beams in rapid succession like a machine gun. Berserker Smash: The hero shoots his heat vision laser at an arm, the arm then glows red due to absorbing the power from the beam. The hero then punches the enemy, transferring the destructive and violent energy from the laser to them. This is one of the strongest attacks. Level 5: Fallen Angel (Everything) Fallen God: A standard punch with an insane amount of speed and strength Fallen Devil: A knee or kick with an insane amount of speed and strength. Fallen Judgement: Two giant beams of insane speed and power shoot from the hero's eyes. Fallen Comet: The hero flies high in the air and locks on to the enemy, shoots a laser beam at his fists, then flies down and punches the enemy with insane speed and strength. Trivia The hero without his mask is an old man. External Links